Rear draft lugs are an integral part of the railcar draft system designed to transmit compressive draft gear loads into the center sill. In cars with 4′, 11¼″ overhangs and standard 24⅝″ draft pockets the typical standard rear lugs physically interfere with the center plate/center filler vertical reinforcement.